Movie Time
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley and Kitty get sent back into movies were they are the stars of the movies. TO BE CONTINE WITH MORE MOVIES.
1. To The Movies

It's a nice warm day. Dudley and Kitty are married. They were going to spend the whole together. But today, Dudley wanted to take Kitty to the movies. They talked it out, and the plans were made.

"So what movie are we going to see?" Kitty said getting out of the shower.

"I don't know. Does it matter to you?" Dudley said getting dress.

"No,no,no. I just want to eat dinner here first."

"Alright."

They got ready, and had dinner here. Soon, they were out the doors. Dudley drove them to the movies. Soon they got there. They sat down, and began to watch the movie. Soon, they both shut their eyes, and fell fast asleep.

**Warm Bodies movie-2012- Warning!Warning!Warning! If you have not seen warm bodies, don't read this. But I have and I'm going to do some parts from the movies right now.**

It was dark grey day. There was a girl named Kitty. She had a best friend named Zoey. They were walking around trying to find some meds. Then there was a noise. A zombie came in and began to attack everyone. Tons of zombies showed up. There was a white zombie that looked liked a dog. Then the dog saw Kitty. Kitty ran out of bullets and the dog walked closer to her.

"Come...With me..." The zombie said.

He picked up Kitty and they walked away. Zoey watched as Kitty was taken by a zombie. The zombie and Kitty went into a plane, and sat there. Kitty had tears in her eyes.

"Why did you take me here?" Kitty asked the zombie.

"Not...Save out...there."

"What's your name?"

"Duuuuuuu."

"Duuu?...Dudley?" Kitty guess.

The zombie smiled at her. Which made Kitty laugh because he had brain in his theeth. They got to know each other more and more with each passing day.

**Back to the movie**

Dudley opened his eyes. How long was he out? He didn't care, Kitty's eyes were closed too. But soon the movie ended and they went home.

"I liked that movie, Kitty."

"Yea me too. It was awsome!"

THey got home and went to sleep.


	2. The Titanic

**This chapter is about the Titanic. If you seen it, then you knows what goes on. Let's get started!**

It's sunset. Two people were on looking at the sea. The sunlight in the water was purrfect. A girl named Kitty was with a dog named Dudley. They were at the edge of the boat. The wind blowing in their fur.

"Ready, Kitty?"

"Yes."

Dudley held her close, and Kitty opened her arms. The wind pushed on them, they were both feeling free with each other. Soon, it was night time.

Everyone woke up with screaming and yelling. Since Dudley wasnt' rich he was at the bottom on the boat. He opened the door, and water everywhere. He thought about Kitty, and ran to see her. He got to the top of the boat. Everyone was going to the top of the boat. Dudley finally found Kitty.

"Kitty!"

"Dudley!"

They ran to each other, and hugged. Kitty was all wet.

"What's happening, Kitty?"

"The boat is sinking! We've been hit."

"By what?"

"That..."

Kitty pointed and Dudley gasped. It was a huge iceberg. Some people began to jump off the boat. Dudley grabbed Kitty's hand and they ran to the top of the boat. Half the boat was already in the water at this point.

"Dudley! What are we going to do?"

"I don't know...But I'm not letting you go."

Kitty smiled and hugged him. But after a few hours went by, most people were falling in the cold,dark ocean. Soon, Dudley and Kitty were sent into the ocean. They could see people dieing in the ocean since it's so cold. They hit the water, and it was so cold. Kitty could swim that well, so Dudley held her up.

"It's so cold, Dudley."

"I know..."

Kitty was wearing a dress that covered her body. Dudley was only wearing a t-shirt and pants. (Yes...He's wearing pants). Anyways, there was part of the boat that was moving toward them. Dudley grabbed it. He saw Kitty's eyes shut.

"Kitty. Wake up."

"Mmmm?"

"Here, get on this."

Dudley helped Kitty on part of the boat. She laid on her stomach and Dudley had half of his body up there. Kitty knew it was cold in the water.

"Dudley...Come up here with me."

"No..I want you...To be save."

"I won't be save without you."

They talked for a while. THen they both fell fast asleep. After what seemed like forever, Kitty woke up. She saw Dudley's eyes still shut.

"Dudley?"

Kitty tapped his arm. They were cold, and hard. She had tears in her eyes.

"Please Dudley. You can't leave me here."

Dudley didn't say anything at all. Kitty knew the water was too cold for his body and it shut down. She kissed his head and took off her ring. She put it on him, and he went down into the water. The only person she'll ever loved died right in from of her.

"I'll never forget you Dudley."


	3. The Avengers

**Hey guys! I'M BACK! I'm super sorry, I have not been on for a while..My laptop broke down, so I had to get it fixed! But now I'm back, and my laptop is all better! Thank goodness!**

There was tons of noise. The whole room was shaking. There was a dog in that room. His name was Dudley. But people would also call him Iron Mutt. (Get it? From the epsiode? Aka Iron Man).

"We have to get out of here, Dudley!"

Dudley saw a cat. She was wearing all black. THey called her (cat woman) the Black Widow. THey jumped out of the building, and landed on the ground. They ran in an ally with everyone else in their group. They had the Hulk (not mine), Thor, (not mie), and Hawkeye.

"Hey. Where Captain America?" Kitty asked.

"I'm here...And call me Tony."

"How are we going to win this fight?" Dudley asked.

"We have to take our the thingy in the sky." Thor said.

"Shut up." Kitty said. "It's called a portal."

With that said, they began to fight. The portal was letting everything out. There were space ships with all the bad guys too.

Everyone began to fight again. Kitty began to climb the walls of the buildings. Once she got to the top, there were two bad guys. She sighed, and put up a fight.

"Let's roll." She said.

One of the bad guys threw a punch at her. He hit her in the nose. Kitty held her nose in pain, and used her claws and cut the bad guy. He fell to the ground in pain. The other bad guy put up his fists. So did Kitty. But then she saw Dudley flying away from a group of bad guys, who were also flying a bowl together. Kitty knew Dudley needed help, so she ran toward the bad guy and jumped on his head. She landed on the bowl, and took them out.

"Thanks, Kitty."

"Anytime...Now what." Kitty said as Dudley landed on the ground. Dudley looked up, and saw the main villain. He growled and looked at Kitty.

"We need everyone up there." Dudley said pointing.

"Alright. We'll met you up there."

They took their different ways. Dudley reached the top. Soon, the rest of them were at the top. Hawkeye, used his bow in arrows, and shot the villain. But nothing happened. There was a shield around him. Dudley walked slowly toward him. His back was turned to Dudley, so Dudley grabbed him and pinned him to the ground. But it was only a dummy.

"What the fu**!?" Dudley yelled. (Sorry. I can't put bad words on the internet. Gotta beat them out)

"Dudley look! He's up there!" Tony said.

"He's were the portal is."

"I guess it's up to you, Dudley." Kitty said.

Dudley sighed and flew up. Since he was the only one who could really fly, it was up to him. Dudley met the villain in the sky. They blasted each other. Dudley knocked him out, with a kick to the head. Kitty caught him, and tied him up. The Hulk threw something up to Dudley. Soon the portal because to close. But something, hit Dudley from the back, and forced his suit to shut down. Dudley hit the ground, and everyone ran over to him.

"Dudley! Wake up...We did it." Kitty said.

"Yea dude...It's all over thanks to you." Tony said.

They stood there for a moment. Then Dudley began to move around. His eyes opened. He saw everything was all fine.

"Oh god, please tell me no one kissed me?" Dudley said.

"Ummm, how could they if you still have your suit on?" Tony said.

"Oh yea.."

They all stood together with a smile on their faces. Everything was all better. They replaced the broken buildings and everything. Soon everything was purrfect again!


	4. What To Expect When You're Expecting

**What to Expect When You're Expecting. This movie is real! I LOVE this movie so much! So now...Enjoy!**

It was a fine night. Everything was going well. There was a couple back stage for something. It was a dancing show! It was called "Paws,Claws Dance Off". (I just made it up.) Anyways, there was a white dog, named Dudley Puppy. With his partner, Kitty Katswell.

"I think I'm gonna throw up." Kitty said.

"We got this...Just one more dance."

"Ok..."

Kitty was wearing a short red dress. Dudley was wearing only pants. (OMG! Yea, I went there! JK) Anyways, they were dancing to a fast song. Soon they were done.

"And the winner is..." Someone said. "Dudley and Kitty!"

Dudley and Kitty both hugged each other. Dudley spun Kitty around, and they walked up to the dance floor. But then Kitty threw up. Fireworks went off, since they one.

Later that day, Dudley and Kitty went to their apartment. They went to bed thinking a lot. On top of that, Kitty was a tv host of a work show. Months went by, with the couple waiting for their baby. About 1 month went by, and they went to go see what the sex was.

"We want to wait till the birth." Kitty said.

"Ok. We don't have to say." Zoey said.

"Thanks again, Zoey." Dudley said.

"Anytime. If you guys have an questions just call me."

They left the doctor, but Dudley really wanted to know what it was. But now he would just have to wait about 8 months till it comes. About month 8 came by fast. Kitty was filming her last season for the year. She had a few hours before she would have to start. She had to stay in a hotel room, in a different state from Dudley. Soon, the door opened, and Kitty turned her, trying to see who it was. She was laying on the bed at this time.

"Hello?" Kitty said."

"Hello..."

"Dudley! What are you doing here?"

"I didn't want anyone else taking care of you, if you got sick or something."

"Aww! You're the sweetest guy ever!"

They kissed each other, and watched some tv. Soon, everyone was watching her weight lost show. But Kitty had to stay in the hotel room, so she couldn't see her stars of the show.

"And now live from a hotel room." The host said.

The screen went to Kitty. She smiled and waved at the people.

"Hey guys. I'm so sorry I can't be there for you. But I knew you could do it." She began.

Everyone clapped for losing tons of weight. But when everyone looked back and Kitty, she wasn't there. She was on the floor screaming and breathing hard. Her water had just broke. Dudley took over, and told everyone that she in labor. Everyone was happy, yet scared for them at the same time.

"Would you drive faster!?" Kitty yelled at Dudley, who was driving.

"I'm trying, Kitty."

Soon they reached the hospital. They put Kitty in a room, and she began to push. They didn't have to wait, she was already to go. After about 30 mintues, everything was over. It was a girl. Kitty held her, and Dudley smiled with tears in his eyes.

"What do you want to name her?"

"How about Kelly?" Dudley said.

"I like it."

They kissed each other, and Kelly made a noise. The parents both laughed. Then Dudley took Kitty's had.

"Kitty?" Dudley began.

"Mmmm?"

"Will you marry me?"

"No..."

Dudley got upset, but then Kitty looked at him and laughed.

"I'm just kidding...I thought you'd never ask." Kitty said.

They got married, and had their new life together with their first born.


End file.
